The present invention relates to a method for controlling the speed of an optic disk drive, and especially to a method in which the transmission speed of an optic disk drive is selectable personally so that the user may adjust the transmission speed as desired and thus, the noise, vibration and power consumption from using an optic disk drive with high transmission speed is reduced. Thus, the optic disk drive can operate in two transmission speed modes. One is for high performance transmission speed. Another is for power saving and noise reduction.
In general, as an optic disk drive is rotated in a high transmission speed, a large eccentric force will induce and thus, a large vibration in the mechanical structure of the optic disk drive occurs. This not only generates a noise, but also consumes larger power.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that the prior art optic disk drive has a fixed transmission speed and therefore, some defects induced which is necessary to be improved.
Accordingly, the present invention is to provide a method for controlling the speed of an optic disk drive, in which the transmission speed of an optic disk drive is selectable personally so that the user may adjust the transmission speed as desired and thus, the noise, vibration, power consumption, and transmission speed from using an optic disk drive can be optimized.
To achieve above object, the present invention provide a method for controlling the speed of an optic disk drive comprising the steps of presetting a transmission speed of an optic disk drive to a lower value, and resetting a timer; pressing a retract button of the optic disk drive continuously, and then the timer beginning to count; a timer counting to a preset time through a preset time period (at least five seconds), and the optic disk drive switching to a highspeed mode; and pressing the retract button continuously, while the counting of the timer is not over the preset value, retracting an optic disk, and returning to a low speed mode.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.